Que Seja Infinito Enquanto Dure
by FeBlack
Summary: Bemvindo ao mundo dos Black, onde tudo o que é errado vira certo, onde a elegância e a falsidade reinam, onde as Trevas ganham prioridade. Onde, mesmo com isso tudo, dois jovens são capazes de se apaixonar. Sirius. Bellatrix. Que Seja Infinito Enquanto Du
1. O Reinado da Falsidade

**Que Seja Infinito Enquanto Dure**

**Resumo:** Bem-vindo ao mundo dos Black, onde tudo o que é errado vira certo, onde a elegância e a falsidade reinam, onde as Trevas ganham prioridade. Onde, mesmo com isso tudo, dois jovens são capazes de se apaixonar.

Sirius.

Bellatrix.

Que Seja Infinito Enquanto Dure...

_Trailer_

**Em meio a uma grande guerra...**

_- Isso não me interessa, Bellatrix. Só o que importa somos nós dois, como sempre foi! – ele disse, sacudindo-a desesperadamente, na tentativa de fazê-la lembrar-se dos bons momentos.__  
__- Aí é que está, Sirius. Nada nunca volta a ser como antes... – falou Bella, o olhar triste visível em seu rosto pálido. – A guerra está batendo a nossa porta, não podemos ignorá-la!_

**É preciso saber em que lado se quer estar...**

_Então, ele entendeu. Entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e quis ouvir a decisão dela.__  
__- Escolha, Bellatrix. Você não tem outra opção. Ou vem comigo, ou me esquece para sempre.__  
__Ela cambaleou para trás, atordoada._

**Mas quando o coração trai a sua essência...**

_- Eu nunca pensei que sentiria uma coisa tão intensa, tão...__  
__- Maravilhosa. – completou ele. – Como você._

**Você tem que decidir o que prevalecerá:**

_- Larga isso tudo e vem comigo, por favor. Nós podemos nos esconder, eu... eu te defendo! – ele disse, desesperado para convencê-la.__  
__- Sirius, desde quando fomos pessoas de viver fugindo? Não vai dar certo! – ela falou, presenciando pela primeira vez os olhos dele marejarem.__  
__- Eu te amo, Bella, não vou conseguir viver longe de você, do seu perfume, do seu toque...__  
__- Eu também não. – murmurou ela, inúmeras lágrimas percorrendo o contorno delicado de seu rosto._

**Os seus princípios...**

_- Você não entende e nem nunca vai entender! – ela vociferou, revoltada com os insultos que recebera.__  
__- Não entendo o quê? – Sirius perguntou, abrindo um sorriso debochado. – Que você é a resolução perfeita de um Black? Muito bem, Bellatrix, muita sorte com esse título _maravilhoso.

**Ou o amor.**

_- O nosso amor passará por cima de todas essas coisas? – ela perguntou. Precisava ouvir a resposta, precisava sentir-se segura.__  
__- Eu não sei, Bella. **Que Seja Infinito Enquanto Dure.**_

**Sirius e Bellatrix, vivendo um amor intenso e inesquecível.**

"- Porque com os Black, tudo é aparência, nada é certeza."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 1 – O Reinado da Falsidade

_**It was a day just this**  
-- Era um dia como esse --  
**In a life of our times **  
-- Numa vida dos nossos tempos --_

- Por Merlin, vocês não têm um assunto mais interessante não! – resmungou o moreno, já entediado de ouvir as primas falarem mal de quase todas as sofisticadas alunas da Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons.

O garoto, que devia ter uns 16 anos, estava largado em uma desconfortável poltrona da grande sala de estar da Mansão Black, localizada no Largo Grimmauld.

Ele tinha acabado de sair do banho, e seus cabelos, lisos e negros, caíam úmidos emoldurando a perfeição de seu rosto. Vestia um enorme casaco azul-marinho, que só realçava ainda mais aqueles olhos que pareciam sempre estar da cor do céu – ora em um azul turquesa invejável, ora em um acinzentado tempestuoso –, e combinando com aqueles lábios vermelhos que tanto exibiam a perfeição de seu sorriso.

O garoto não agüentava mais ficar ali, esperando os _convidados especiais_ chegarem para o jantar _especial._ Ele, para começar, nem sabia que teria de passar as férias naquela casa terrível – achava que, como de costume, passaria na casa de seu amigo, James Potter. Mas, no último dia de sua estadia em Hogwarts, recebeu uma carta de sua mãe.

_Na última manhã antes do encerramento do ano letivo, os marotos adentravam sorrindo e conversando o Salão Principal lotado, atraindo todos os olhares para eles. Por vezes, deram uns leves acenos para meninas que os chamavam, e foram ocupar seus tradicionais lugares na mesa da Grifinória. ___

_No meio de uma animada conversa sobre Quadribol, uma pomposa e incrivelmente branca coruja adentrou o salão, largando um pequeno envelope de carta na cabeça de Sirius e sumindo logo em seguida pelas grandes aberturas do castelo.___

_O maroto pegou o envelope um tanto intrigado. Afinal, quem lhe mandaria uma carta, ainda mais com ele prestes a deixar Hogwarts?___

_Logo que viu a fina caligrafia da tal carta, respondeu sua pergunta: Sua mãe. Sua "querida" mãe.___

_- Quem te mandou isso? – perguntou James, ao ver a expressão de raiva que se apoderava do rosto de Sirius à medida que lia cada linha.___

_- A insuportável da minha mãe! – vociferou ele, visivelmente irritado. – Diz aqui que terei de passar essas férias na "Bela Mansão dos Black"!___

_- Mas você não ia para a minha casa? – James disse, olhando-o confuso.___

_- Falou bem: ia. – resmungou Sirius, jogando a carta em cima da mesa e afastando-se dali, bufando._

Ele odiava aquela mulher, aquela família, aquela casa. Renegava o seu sobrenome e tentava passar o máximo de tempo possível ignorando a existência daqueles seres que infelizmente eram sua família, e ter de passar as férias com pessoas tão detestáveis não era nada agradável.

- Ora, Sirius... – comentou uma morena próxima a ele, fazendo o primo parar por uns segundos de xingar a família mentalmente. – E você conhece por acaso um tema que gera mais assunto do que falar mal dos outros! – a garota continuou, abrindo o seu típico sorriso frio e desdenhoso. – Bom, eu não conheço.

Sirius revirou os olhos, e pôs-se a encará-la. Seus cabelos longos caíam pesadamente cobrindo todas as costas delicadas, formando pequenas ondulações perfeitamente distribuídas por aqueles fios negros. Seus olhos cor-de-safira faiscavam de ansiedade naquele momento, mas eles costumavam possuir um brilho incomum e perturbador, daquele tipo que deixava qualquer um que se arriscasse a encará-los tonto e perdido. Sua pele era macia e alva, o que apenas realçava ainda mais aqueles lábios vermelho-sangue inacreditavelmente convidativos.

Quem ouvisse a descrição que faziam dela, ou pior, quem a visse, certamente perguntaria quem era aquela garota, quem era aquela personificação detalhada e invejada do desejo e do medo, do fatal e do tentador. Aquela era Bellatrix Black, a maior aposta da família, o maior orgulho dos pais, a pior presença para Sirius.

- Porque será que a família foi reunida nessas férias? – Sirius ouviu a voz estridente de sua outra prima, Narcissa, indagar.

A jovem Cissy era a mais nova das irmãs Black. Ela tinha uma beleza _previsível_, com cabelos louros e lisos até os ombros e olhos azul-piscina brilhando naquele rosto pálido e embonecado. Tinha praticamente a idade de Regulus, o irmão mais novo de Sirius, e tudo o que mais almejava era dinheiro e riqueza.

- Isso é o que estamos prestes a descobrir. – uma outra voz feminina ecoou pela sala de estar, aproximando-se do trio e apoiando as mãos no sofá em que Bella e Cissy estavam sentadas. – O jantar está pronto, os convidados estão quase chegando. Tia Walburga pediu para chamá-los.

Andromeda, a mais velha dos adolescentes da família, sorriu docemente e gesticulou para o trio acompanhá-la.

Ela era a única companhia que Sirius suportava na casa. Vivia dizendo a ele, para quando achasse que fosse perder o controle, fechar os olhos e pensar em alguma lembrança boa, imaginando-se longe dali, daquele ambiente macabro, daquelas pessoas mórbidas.  
Andie tinha uma beleza discreta, com cabelos castanhos cacheados um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos azuis em um tom muito claro e a pele levemente rosada. Ela era uma menina doce e gentil, que procurava sempre ser educada com os outros, mas não costumava seguir a risca a famosa doutrina sofisticada das mulheres daquela família.

_**Even when I was Young**  
-- E mesmo quando era mais jovem --  
**And the pressure was on**  
-- E a pressão estava ali --  
**You always told me to do my thing**  
-- Você sempre me disse para fazer minhas coisas --  
**So what the hell went wrong?**  
-- Então o que diabos deu errado? --_

Os três se levantaram, com Bella e Cissy confabulando sobre os convidados que estavam prestes a chegar, e Sirius caminhando de má vontade, quando Regulus apareceu no alto das escadas.

Ele era o mais jovem entre os adolescentes Black, e não era exatamente o melhor exemplo de rapaz para a família.  
Regulus tinha os cabelos castanhos caindo desgrenhados pelos olhos, e um físico um tanto magro, se comparado a Sirius – o que, aliás, acontecia a todo o momento.

- Já está na hora? – o garoto perguntou, um pouco rabugento.

Andromeda assentiu e gesticulou com uma das mãos, chamando o primo.

Regulus juntou-se a eles, no que os cinco logo chegaram ao aposento reservado para os jantares importantes.

Era uma sala grande e luxuosa, iluminada a vela, com vários quadros de seus ancestrais espalhados pela parede. Sofás e poltronas perfeitamente conservados espalhavam-se pelo aposento, que também possuía uma grande e retangular mesa de jantar, onde vários lugares haviam sido preparados.

- Onde vocês estavam? – indagou uma mulher, levantando-se de sua poltrona e parecendo muito irritada. – Os convidados chegarão a qualquer momento! Vamos, vão para os seus lugares.

- Tia, eu estava terminando de me arrumar, desculpe a demora. – mentiu Bellatrix, cinicamente. – Mas não poderia vestir qualquer coisa para esse jantar, não é verdade!

- Claro, querida, fez muito bem. – a mulher disse, acariciando os cabelos da sobrinha enquanto admirava seu próprio coque perfeitamente feito no espelho de prata. – Não se preocupe, estava falando com eles, não com você.

Walburga, a mãe dos rapazes, era uma espécie de "chefe" naquela família. Ninguém ousava a desobedecer, apenas os filhos, o que gerou uma preferência visível dela pelas sobrinhas, principalmente por Bellatrix.

- Os convidados chegaram! – guinchou um elfo, correndo pelos corredores. – Eu abro a porta, Senhora Black?

- É óbvio, seu imbecil. – Walburga respondeu, indicando para todos ficarem de pé e voltando seu olhar para os cinco jovens. – Atenção: a família que virá hoje aqui é de extrema importância para a alta sociedade bruxa, e _exijo_ que vocês se comportem incrivelmente bem, senão...

- O quê? – Sirius a interrompeu, abrindo seu costumeiro sorriso debochado. – Vai nos dar palmadas?

_**And I remember, and I recall**  
-- E eu me lembro, e eu recordo --  
**And I can see that nothing's changed at all**  
-- E eu vejo que de maneira nenhuma, nada mudou --  
**Though we falter**  
-- Apesar de tremermos --  
**We don't have to fall**  
-- Não temos que cair --_

Walburga o fuzilou com olhar, abrindo a boca para dar-lhe uma bronca, mas não pôde continuar.

- Os Malfoy chegaram, finalmente! – Orion, o marido de Walburga, exclamou demasiadamente alto para chamar a atenção da mulher. – Como vão!

- Melhor impossível! – respondeu Eleanor Malfoy, que adentrava o aposento com o braço entrelaçado no do marido. – Por Merlin, faz anos que não entro nesta casa, já quase havia me esquecido do quanto ela é magnífica!

- Ah, obrigada, querida! – exclamou Walburga, com seu sorriso tipicamente falso. – Venham, fiquem à vontade!

- As crianças, como cresceram! – comentou Cyrus Malfoy, enquanto cumprimentava as jovens Black. – Lembram-se do meu filho, Lucius? – perguntou, exibindo um garoto louro que aparentava ter a idade de Sirius.

- Claro! – disse Druella Black, a bela esposa de Cygnus, e mãe das três meninas. – Está quase um homem já!

Sirius lançou um olhar nada amigável para Lucius, no que o garoto o retribui. Os dois se conheciam de Hogwarts, a escola de magia inglesa em que estudavam. Estavam no mesmo ano e, dizer que se detestavam, era pouco.

Sirius mal prestava atenção no que os outros falavam, sabia perfeitamente que todos aqueles elogios e comentários, assim como os sorrisos, eram completamente falsos.

_**Now I'm learning the lies**  
-- Agora eu estou aprendendo as mentiras --  
**From the skies where they reign**  
-- Dos céus onde eles reinam --  
**Can't find shelter for myself**  
-- Não consigo achar abrigo para mim --_

Depois de um tempo naquela conversa melosa e de interesses, as duas famílias sentaram-se à mesa e começaram o jantar.

Comidas maravilhosas foram servidas, em toda a luxuosa louça de prata pura e cara dos Black.

Sirius mal tocou na comida, apenas observando os comentários ridículos e mentirosos sobre os filhos que os adultos faziam. Mas uma coisa chamou a atenção de Sirius: Druella e Walburga voltaram todo o seu repleto vocabulário de elogios para Narcissa, o que foi uma grande novidade, já que eles sempre iam em grande parte para Bellatrix.

- Walburga, querida, o Sirius não estuda em Hogwarts também? – Eleanor perguntou, enquanto tomava um gole de vinho.

- Sim, estuda. Nós queríamos que ele fosse para Dumstrang, mas Sirius preferiu Hogwarts. – respondeu Walburga, acariciando falsamente os cabelos do filho mais velho. – Mas, no fim, foi uma excelente escolha, Sirius é o melhor do seu ano!

- Os senhores não se importaram de ele ter ido para a Grifinória? – Lucius perguntou, no que sua mãe tossiu indiscretamente.

- No começou, nos importamos sim. – Walburga respondeu, sem perder a classe e a elegância nem por um instante. – Mas foi um erro daquele velho chapéu seletor, é claro. De qualquer modo, preferimos ser superior a isso.

- E fizeram muito bem, na minha opinião. – comentou Eleanor, tentando endireitar a pergunta inconveniente do filho.

O jantar seguiu assim por mais um tempo, até que todos terminaram de comer e, após cerca de uma hora, os Malfoy despediram-se e saíram da Mansão Black. Druella foi levá-los pessoalmente à porta, aproveitando para estreitar os laços com aquela rica família. Os Malfoy agradeceram o convite do jantar, rasgaram elogios para a casa e, como a elegância mandava, mencionaram um próximo encontro na Mansão deles.

- O que achou do Lucius, querida? – Druella perguntou a Narcissa, assim que retornou ao aposento em que os Black se encontravam, sentando-se ao lado da filha no sofá.

- Hum... bonito, educado... – respondeu a menina, parecendo pensativa. – Por que, mamãe?

- Esse é um dos motivos para termos reunido todos vocês nessas férias. – Walburga intrometeu-se, sentando em uma poltrona próxima.

Sirius, que até agora mal se pronunciara, apurou os ouvidos e aproximou-se ligeiramente das mulheres, a fim de escutar a explicação da mãe.

- Vocês estão crescendo, – recomeçou ela, desfazendo o coque em seus cabelos. – e já está na hora de nos certificarmos que todos casarão com excelentes partidos.

- O quê! – Sirius exclamou, quase se que inconscientemente. – A senhora não está realmente achando que escolherá uma mulher para mim, está!

- Você não está realmente achando que pode falar _comigo_ desta maneira, está! – Walburga questionou, erguendo sua sobrancelha perfeitamente feita. – Suba já para o seu quarto e não saia mais dele por hoje, garoto.

- Agora que já fiz o papel de "bom garoto" para os Malfoy, vocês me mandam para o quarto, não é! – disse Sirius, o tom de voz irônico visível enquanto batia o pé pelas escadas da casa.

_**Na outcast coming home, opinions stay the some**  
-- Um exilado vindo para casa, opiniões continuam as mesmas --  
**They'll spit them out and spin me right back through the door**  
-- Eles os cuspirão para fora e me girarão de volta pela porta --  
**The louder that we scream, the more invisible we seem**  
-- Quanto mais alto gritamos, mais invisível nós parecemos --  
**Is it gonna last forever?**  
-- Isso vai durar para sempre? --_

- Sirius! – Andromeda exclamou, temerosa pelo primo acabar sendo ainda mais castigado.

Mas Walburga tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar agora, como os pretendentes daqueles jovens e o próximo jantar com uma família igualmente – senão mais – importante.

- O próximo jantar será para você, Bella. – comentou ela, encarando a poltrona vazia a sua frente, antes ocupada por Sirius.

Walburga mantinha sua costumeira expressão séria, mais um sorriso estranho brilhava em seus lábios, como se estivesse com excelentes idéias na cabeça, e mal via a hora de pô-las em prática.

Bellatrix encarou a tia, nada satisfeita. Ela sabia exatamente qual era a doutrina da família, e pretendia segui-la com exatidão, assim como havia feito até agora. Mas assim como Sirius, não estava disposta a ter seu marido escolhido por uma mulher fria e calculista, que mal sabia o que era viver.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e se levantou calmamente.

- Vou subir, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – mentiu, abrindo um fraco sorriso falso e se encaminhando para a porta do aposento.

A garota andou pela grande Mansão, agora mais escura e macabra do que nunca, devido à chegada daquela noite sem estrelas visíveis. A madeira rangia alto com os saltos de Bellatrix batendo pelo chão, enquanto ela observava as paredes gélidas e cheias de retratos dos ancestrais da família.

Quando finalmente chegou no andar de seu quarto, parou por uns instantes observando uma porta que, por coincidência ou não, ficava em frente ao seu quarto. A brilhante de idéia de implicar um pouco com o membro mais _querido_ da família antes de dormir passou por sua mente, no que Bellatrix abriu vagarosamente a porta.

Ela bateu palmas cinicamente, adentrando o quarto a sua frente com um sorriso gélido e irônico brincando em seus lábios.

- O que você quer aqui, Bellatrix! – perguntou o moreno, revirando os olhos com impaciência.

Ele estava deitado em sua cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, parecendo pensar na sua vida e no quanto ela estava ficando detestável.

- Te cumprimentar, Sirius! – exclamou Bella, sentando à beira da cama do primo. – Foi realmente excelente o show que você deu há poucos minutos lá em baixo.

- Saia daqui, garota. – ele disse, seriamente, mas sem encará-la.

Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada forçada e estridente, enquanto largava-se na cama de Sirius, mas mantendo uma certa distância dele.

- Até que ela é confortável... – comentou, passando a mão pelo lençol azul-escuro. – Mesmo abrigando um trasgo como você.

- Quer experimentar passar esta noite nela? – Sirius perguntou, abrindo um sorriso irônico.

Era óbvio que ele não estava falando sério, foi apenas mais um modo de irritá-la – uma das poucas coisas que o faziam rir naquele lugar. Até porque, se aquela garota causava-lhe nojo só de ouvi-la falar, imagine passar uma noite inteira dividindo a cama com ela! Fora de cogitação. 

Bellatrix revirou os olhos, enquanto fazia um careta fingindo estar com ânsia de vômito.

- Alguém já te falou o quanto você é desprezível? – ela perguntou, erguendo a sua fina sobrancelha.

Sirius soltou um riso fraco. Pegou uma almofada próxima e tacou na menina, acertando-lhe em cheio no rosto, no que ela bufou de irritação, fazendo-o achar ainda mais graça.

- Então, por que você ainda está no meu quarto? – ele disse, enquanto abria um sorriso desdenhoso, muito parecido com o que ela costumava fazer, aliás.

Bellatrix o encarou, tentando achar uma resposta. Pensou, pensou, mas por incrível que pareça nada lhe veio à cabeça, no que ela se revoltou consigo mesma. Ficar sem resposta não estava em seus planos de implicar com o primo, além de ela detestar quando aquilo acontecia – o que, diga-se de passagem, era muito raro.

Ela o lançou um último olhar de desprezo e, sem mais nada o que dizer, saltou da cama em um pulo. Desamassou seu vestido maravilhoso e francês, como ela mesma gostava de ressaltar, e se encaminhou para fora do quarto.

- Quando você vai crescer e parar de tentar dar uma de "rebelde", só para chamar atenção! – disse, na última tentativa de sair vitoriosa, enquanto colocava a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- No dia em você parar de dar uma de "adulta" e de fingir ser madura só para atrair ainda mais os olhares da família. – Sirius respondeu, displicente, enquanto mexia na costura de outra almofada.

Bella revirou os olhos, resmungando algo inaudível a batendo a porta do quarto de seu primo atrás de si.

_**You never listened to what I Said**  
-- Você nunca ouviu o que eu disse --  
**You never thought I'd succeed**  
-- Você nunca pensou que eu poderia ter sucesso --  
**Can't find shelter for myself**  
-- Não consigo achar abrigo para mim --  
**And you're all to blame**  
-- E você é a culpada --_

__

_– Nothing's Changed, The Calling_

--------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: O capítulo não ficou aqueeela maravilha, mas pelo menos ficou razoável! Espero que sim, então façam essa autora nova no ramo de S/B's feliz e deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam do capítulo, ok!******

**Milhões de beijos e obrigada pela atenção!******

**Fê Black**


	2. O Novo Pretendente

Capítulo 2 – O Novo Pretendente

_**Step outside**  
-- Saia, ande comigo --  
**Everyone I know and see is falling**  
-- Todos que eu conheço e vejo estão caindo --_

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, desejando que aquele maldito sono que resolvia abandoná-lo sempre que estava _naquela_ casa, voltasse. Mas ele não voltava, nunca. Assim como sua felicidade, sua alegria tão comumente vista quando estava em Hogwarts, nunca se mostravam presente com ele estava _lá_. Era incrível o domínio macabro que aquela Mansão exercia sobre ele, deixando-o quase tão sombrio quanto o lugar que, infelizmente, agora era obrigado a habitar.  
Como ele gostaria de sair dali, de reencontrar seus amigos, de passar o dia apenas jogando conversa fora, displicentemente alegre, ou cantando alguma garota. Como ele gostaria de arrumar sua mala neste exato momento, mandar todos aqueles familiares que ele julgava tão medíocres, se danarem. Mas ele não podia. Estava condenado a ficar ali, naquela Mansão que tantos julgavam luxuosa e magnífica, mas que ele detestava com todas as suas forças.

Suspirou, irritado. Por que diabos aquele sono não lhe invadia a mente, não fazia suas pálpebras pesarem, encobrindo aqueles olhos perfeitamente cinza-azulados e fazendo com o que ele dormisse, esquecendo – pelo menos por algumas horas – o terror que a Mansão Black lhe causava? Parecia que tudo ali conspirava contra ele, a insônia, as pessoas, o ambiente... _Inferno._

Arremessou o travesseiro de penas de ganso contra a parede, tentando descontar a raiva que se apoderava dele, mas fora inútil. Nada diminuía o ódio que lhe tomava conta quando estava lá, nada.

Levantou-se em um pulo, sem mais suportar aqueles pensamentos mórbidos que insistiam em se apoderar dele, e saiu de seu quarto. Foi caminhando, enquanto olhava aquelas paredes gélidas, a decoração medieval e ao mesmo luxuosamente imponente que reinava na Mansão Black. Aquilo poderia impressionar muitos bruxos, muitos medíocres admiradores da riqueza dos Black, mas tudo o ele sentia era nojo, desprezo.

_**Is crawling after something maybe,**  
-- Está rastejando atrás de alguma coisa talvez, --  
**A bigger house, faster car, never knowing who they are**  
-- Uma casa grande, carro veloz, sem saber quem são --  
**They're lonely, they're lonely, they're lonely**  
-- Estão sozinhos, estão sozinhos, estão sozinhos --_

Era a primeira noite ainda na Mansão e, no entanto, parecia que estava há séculos morando ali. Era incrível e detestável como o tempo parecia não passar, torturando-o aos poucos.

Enquanto continuava a andar lentamente, sentiu seu estômago manifestar-se, pedindo o alimento que ele recusara-se a comer no jantar com os Malfoy, que acontecera algumas horas antes. Mais uma vez, ele suspirou irritado. Odiava depender de qualquer coisa, e muito menos daquela comida ridiculamente detestável dos Black, mas não tinha saída: teria que usufruir dela, mesmo a contragosto.  
E, de qualquer jeito, a fresca madrugada de verão já começava a irromper, e certamente ninguém estaria acordado para presenciar seu pequeno momento de fraqueza.

Bom, pelo menos era isso o que ele esperava...

Ao adentrar a cozinha, olhando para os lados como que se certificando que ninguém estava próximo – por mais que ele tivesse plena certeza de que ninguém em sã consciência estaria rondando a Mansão àquela hora –, percebeu que, de fato, olhara tudo a sua volta, menos o aposento o qual ele agora se encontrava. _Péssimo descuido, Sirius Black..._

- Ah, não... – disse, revirando os olhos com impaciência. – Realmente, quando estou aqui, não sou um cara de sorte.

Virou-se de costas à garota que estava sentada no banco da cozinha, e ia se encaminhando novamente para a porta, quando a ouviu pronunciar-se.

- A minha simples presença te perturba tanto, Sirius? – a garota perguntou, sorrindo desdenhosa. _Ah, como adorava irritá-lo..._

Bellatrix descruzou e cruzou as pernas, em um gesto provocante, enquanto dava um último gole no líquido do copo que segurava, e pousava-o suavemente na mesa da cozinha. Quando Sirius a zombava, dizendo que era a _princesinha dos Black_, nunca pensou que estivesse falando algo tão certo: definitivamente, ela agia como uma princesa, uma princesa totalmente desprezível, diga-se de passagem.

E aquele sorriso frio, carregado de desprezo, desdém?! Assim como tudo o que ela fazia, era medíocre, era irritante... era o que Sirius mais detestava: ela, em geral. Bellatrix conseguia inexplicavelmente reunir tudo o que o garoto mais odiava, era realmente inacreditável.

- Eu apenas não a suporto. – ele disse, dando de ombros. Não deixaria aquela implicância passar desapercebida, _não mesmo_. – Agora, já a _minha_ presença, eu sei que te perturba, e muito Bellinha, e muito.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada estridente e irônica, como sempre gostava de fazer para irritar o primo – e conseguia, aliás. E esse poder de irritação que ela possuía sobre Sirius era certamente... difícil de explicar, levando-se em conta que o garoto sempre procurava ignorar os insultos que recebia da família, porque preferia manter-se alheio àquilo tudo, mas com a prima era diferente, era praticamente impossível não revidar suas insistentes provocações.

- Ah, Sirius... – ela falou, calmamente, fazendo sua voz sair mais madura que o normal. – Deve ser realmente frustrante para você tentar ser o centro das atenções da família, assim como eu, mas fracassar completamente nisso.

- A única coisa em que eu fracassei, Bellatrix, foi em ter _nascido_ neste lugar. – Sirius disse, escorando-se na parede e cruzando os braços à altura do peito. – E quanto a ser o centro das atenções desse bando de lunáticos sombrios... não, obrigado, eu dispenso.

_**What a nightmare it must be**  
-- Que pesadelo deve ser --  
**Just being you…**  
-- Ser como você... --_

O garoto desencostou da parede e já ia voltando a caminhar em direção a porta, quanto Bella levantou-se rapidamente do banco em que até então estava sentada, e o alcançou.

- Você e essa sua rebeldia... – disse, revirando os olhos enquanto o empurrava com o cotovelo, para passar a frente do primo. – Francamente... que patético!

E ele a encarou, sem evitar que um sorriso irônico surgisse em seu rosto. Se ela estava achando que passaria a sua frente, estava definitivamente muito enganada.

- Por Merlin, Bellatrix! Você não se cansa de repetir isso?! – disse, segurando-a pelo braço e impedindo-a de continuar. – Desse jeito, vou começar a achar que você realmente se _importa_.

Ele passou por ela e quase alcançou a porta, enquanto ela abria a boca para respondê-lo e esquecia do joguinho infantil que os dois estavam travando para ver quem saía da cozinha primeiro. Inútil?! Com certeza, mas uma inutilidade que nenhum dos dois pretendia perder. Sirius e Bellatrix eram assim, desde que se lembravam da convivência um com o outro: sempre se implicando, travando competições desnecessárias e nunca suportando perder ou sair por baixo. Eles eram o oposto, sem dúvida, principalmente na ética e no coração, mas ao mesmo tempo eram curiosamente a réplica um do outro, sempre com o orgulho e a ousadia como características marcantes, sem falar na mesma mania de nunca aceitarem serem vencidos.

- Boa noite, Bellinha. – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto saía da cozinha.

Foi aí que a ficha caiu, e a garota percebeu que Sirius havia passado a sua frente. "_Droga!_"

Ela bufou de raiva e irritação, enquanto atravessava a sala de estar e observava a silhueta do primo terminar de subir as escadas e sumir pelo corredor escuro. Resolveu, então, ir dormir.

_**I've got to hand it to you now**  
-- Eu tenho que passar isso pra você agora --  
**You're a hard one to please**  
-- Você é difícil de agradar --_

O dia seguinte amanheceu com o clima mais quente do que o do dia anterior, com o sol brilhando forte e livre de nuvens no céu completamente azul.

Bellatrix acordara cedo, e logo de manhãzinha já estava devidamente arrumada – um vestido de seda azul-claro, com suas finas alças roçando na pele pálida e macia da garota.

Ela foi descendo calmamente as enormes escadas da Mansão, enquanto observava cuidadosamente cada detalhe daquele imenso lugar. Finalmente suas férias chegaram, e ela não precisava mais aturar as garotas frescas e insuportáveis de Beauxbatons que a rodeavam. Agora estava com sua família, com as pessoas que detinham do pensamento mais semelhante ao dela. Mas, apesar de todos bajulando-a o tempo todo, em certos momentos ela desejava não estar realmente ali. Sabia que tinha um destino a seguir, que todos da família esperavam muito dela, e às vezes lidar com todas aquelas regras e pressões não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo – mesmo para Bellatrix Black.

_**A little paint, to cover what's deep inside**  
-- Uma pequena pintura, para cobrir o que está lá dentro --  
**A little truth you know we all want to hide**  
-- Uma pequena verdade que você sabe que todos queremos esconder --_

E essa idéia da tia agora de arranjar-lhe um marido desconhecido, então?! Bella já deveria saber de todo este processo, mas quando ele, de fato, bate a sua porta, é muito mais difícil de aceitá-lo. E se o tal homem que Walburga arranjasse fosse um completo idiota, tipo o... Sirius?!

Apesar do que, ela pensou, talvez até Sirius fosse melhor, se o homem escolhido fosse mesmo um cara detestável. Em seguida, revirou os olhos com tamanha besteira que pensara, e sacudiu levemente a cabeça, como que para afastar aqueles pensamentos inoportunos.

- Com tão pouco tempo aqui, e já está enlouquecendo? – ela ouviu uma conhecida e irritante voz masculina questionar atrás dela, enquanto chegava finalmente no primeiro andar da casa. – Confie em mim, sei exatamente como é isso. Se bem que eu esperava que você fosse imune a isso tudo, Bellinha.

- Cale-se, Sirius. – Bellatrix respondeu, impaciente. – Não estou para as suas implicâncias hoje.

Sirius riu alto, para demonstrar toda a sua ironia, e foi se direcionando para a cozinha da casa. Antes de sumir pela porta, porém, virou-se para a prima novamente, a fim de irritá-la uma última vez naquele momento.

- Que pena. Estava muito animado para ganhar de você de novo. – e com um aceno displicente, desapareceu, antes que Bella lhe atirasse algo.

- Suma daqui! – ela sibilou, parecendo sublinhar cada palavra. – Idiota... – murmurou depois, baixinho, mais para si mesma do que para o primo.

_**We'll I'm trying, I'm trying now to get to you**  
-- Bem, estou tentando, tentando agora chegar até você --  
**But you're telling me like you always do, you say:**  
-- Mas você está me dizendo como você sempre faz, você diz: --  
**"Don't hate me, cause I'm just that good"**  
-- "Não me odeie, porque sou tão boa quanto" --_

Ainda não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas acordara em um completo mal-humor, e não parecia que melhoraria muita coisa dali à frente. Talvez, fosse apenas uma intuição para o que viria a seguir.

- Bella, querida, ainda bem que já acordou! – exclamou Druella, que se aproximava com uma estranha expressão animada.

- O que você quer, mãe? – ela perguntou, ainda um pouco emburrada.

- Isso é maneira de falar comigo, menina?! – indagou Druella, sentando-se no sofá da sala; depois, fez um gesto com as mãos e preferiu deixar aquilo para lá. – Sente-se aqui.

Bellatrix andou até onde sua mãe estava e, mesmo com certa relutância, fez o que lhe havia sido pedido.

- Tenho boas notícias para você! – sua mãe continuou, retomando a expressão estranhamente alegre. – Walburga marcou um jantar com os Lestrange! Não é maravilhoso?!

Bellatrix encarou a mãe por alguns segundos, tentando entender porque tamanha empolgação se apoderava dela. Druella, por sua vez, pareceu perceber que sua filha estava completamente confusa.

_**When it looks as though you've got all you need**  
-- Quando parece que você conseguiu tudo o que queria --  
**And all the many times I've dreamed**  
-- E todas as vezes que eu sonhei --  
**I could walk in your shoes,**  
-- Que eu poderia andar em seu lugar, --  
**What a nightmare it must be**  
-- Que pesadelo deve ser --_

- Bellatrix, os Lestrange são simplesmente a melhor família para você passar a fazer parte! – ela explicou, como se ensinasse uma criança a somar. – Rodolphus Lestrange, o filho deles, é o melhor partido que poderíamos arranjar para você! Ele é um rapaz maravilhoso, querida, maravilhoso, e...

- Mãe. – Bella chamou, mas Druella parecia nem lhe dar ouvidos; continuava enumerando as qualidades do tal pretendente. – Mãe! – ela berrou, fazendo finalmente a mulher ouvi-la. – Eu não vou me casar com esse sujeito.

- Como, querida? – perguntou Druella, ainda absorvendo aquela informação.

- Eu não vou me casar com este sujeito, mãe. – repetiu Bellatrix, calmamente.

Druella parecia ter sido acertada com uma faca. Sua expressão mudou de entusiasmada para estagnada em um piscar de olhos. Colocou a taça que segurava nas mãos na pequena mesa de vidro ao seu lado, e levantou, puxando consigo Bellatrix, segurando-a com força pelo braço.

- Bellatrix Black, não sei se você entendeu errado o que eu lhe disse, ou se as idéias daquele imbecil do seu primo andam lhe fazendo mal – começou a mulher, parecendo extremamente irritada com a ingratidão da filha. –, mas não estou te dando opção quanto ao seu casamento. Não lhe foi perguntado se você quer se casar com Rodolphus Lestrange ou não; lhe foi imposto.

- Mãe, não posso me casar com um homem que mal conheço! – Bella tentou argumentar, desesperando-se. – E se ele me odiar? E se não gostarmos um do outro?

- Passarão a gostar! – berrou Druella, irritando-se com os questionamentos absurdos de sua filha. – Ou pelo menos, fingirão passar. Você não tem escolha, Bella, sua família já decidiu por você. – e foi se encaminhando para fora do aposento onde as duas até então se encontravam. – Não a desaponte.

Bellatrix sentiu os olhos marejarem teimosamente; talvez de raiva, talvez de mágoa. Mas manteve-se forte até sua mãe desaparecer completamente. Quando Bella finalmente a perdeu de vista, sentiu que seus olhos não suportariam mais, e correu para o seu quarto, a fim de lamentar-se sozinha.

Sirius, que até então via toda a conversa pela pequena fresta da porta da cozinha, esperou a prima subir até o último degrau da longa escada que levava ao andar onde ficavam os quartos, e foi para o seu.

Depois de um bom tempo deitado em sua cama, pensando em toda aquela história, resolveu tentar distrair-se.  
Abriu seu malão, que ainda estava praticamente intacto, e apanhou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho.  
Largou-se novamente em sua cama, e começou a escrever para James.

_"Pontas,_

_Você não faz idéia do tédio que está isso aqui. Minha mãe e minha tia cismaram em arranjar casamento para todos nós – na certa, para nos despacharmos o mais rápido possível. E, adivinha quem foi o escolhido da minha querida prima Bellatrix? Um Lestrange! Até que tia Druella finalmente colocou aquela mente fútil dela para pensar, Bellinha e esse tal Rodolphus Lestrange são perfeitos um para outro; ouvi dizer que ele é tão egoísta e interesseiro quanto ela. __  
__Mas, deixando os dramas familiares de lado, como está o Aluado? Você sabe, a lua cheia está chegando... Droga, queria muito estar aí com todos vocês.__  
__E a Evans, algum progresso? Se a encontrar nas férias, diga que estou morrendo de saudade dos berros dela!__  
__Estou com saudade também dos marotos, mal vejo a hora de retornar a Hogwarts. __  
__Tente me manter informado das novidades, preciso de pelo menos algumas notícias boas nesse inferno aqui._

_Abraços,__  
__Almofadinhas."_

Quando terminou a carta, deu uma rápida relida, antes de dobrá-la. Levantou-se em um salto de sua cama, e saiu do quarto, encaminhando-se para o poleiro onde ficavam as corujas da família.  
Ao chegar lá, porém, descobriu que a porta de acesso estava trancada.

- Não soube da última notícia?

Ao som daquela voz feminina infelizmente conhecida, Sirius fechou os olhos, tentando fingir que ela não estava não ali, como se quando os abrisse, sua prima já estivesse sumido.

- Com todos esses rumores de um novo bruxo das trevas em ascensão, e o Ministério da Magia supostamente caçando-o, nossa família não pode arriscar. A partir de agora, nenhuma coruja entra ou sai daqui sem que antes a carta levada ou trazida seja revistada pelo seu pai.

_Ótimo_. Se teria aquela burocracia toda apenas para mandar um simples bilhete, além de ter que aturar a bronca de seu pai pelas palavras que escrevera, então talvez fosse melhor esquecer aquela história.  
Sirius amassou a carta em sua mão, enfiando-a no bolso de qualquer jeito.

- Estou começando a levar a sério o seu lado vingativo, Bellinha. – ele provocou, abrindo seu costumeiro sorriso desdenhoso.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Bella, sem entender a que o primo se referia.

- Não pode nem ouvir uma má notícia, que já quer fazer o mesmo com o primeiro que aparece. – Sirius disse, enquanto recomeçava a andar e passava pela garota.

- Sirius Black! – ela exclamou, irritada, entendendo enfim o que o primo queria dizer. – Não acredito que você ficou ouvindo minha conversa com a minha mãe!

- Bella, você não se sente mal com isso tudo? – indagou Sirius, ignorando as reclamações da prima. – Não se sente mal em ter que obedecer essas ordens sem fundamento, em ter que se casar com um homem que nem conhece, em ter que seguir esse _Toujour Pur_ idiota?

- Quando completei dez anos – começou Bella, parecendo retomar a calma e sua típica expressão fria. –, minha mãe me disse algo que eu nunca esqueceria: "Deixe de ser o que você é e torne-se aquilo que você nasceu para ser." E é exatamente isso que pretendo fazer, Sirius.

_**All this time will take its toll on you**  
-- Todo esse tempo sentirá o seu peso em você mesma --  
**As the same it will on me**  
-- E o mesmo vai acontecer comigo --  
**Well good ain't all that good's made out to be**  
-- Bem, bom não é tudo de bom que era para ser --  
**Don't hate me, we're all just that good**  
-- Não me odeie, todos somos tão bons quanto os outros --_

_– Just That Good, The Calling_

"Terror de te amar num sítio tão frágil como o mundo.  
Mal de te amar neste lugar de imperfeição  
Onde tudo nos quebra e emudece  
Onde tudo nos mente e nos separa"

(Sophia de Mello Breyner Andresen)

------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Demorei bastante na atualização, é verdade, mas aí está o capítulo dois. Não teve muitos acontecimentos marcantes, mas logo o Sirius e a Bella começam a se envolver.****  
****A partir de agora, terá um poema no final de cada capítulo.****  
****Para os poucos que estão acompanhando, espero que tenham gostado.****  
****Para os que comentaram até agora, muito obrigada, foi muito importante.**

**Beijos, ****  
****Fê Black ;)**


End file.
